The revelation
by vestwearer
Summary: Bering and Wells post-Instinct. Myka&Steve and Myka&Claudia friendships. Because I love them. EXTENDED AND EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

"Sooo… how was H.G. doin'?" Claudia asked, shooting a wondering glance at Myka.

They were alone in Artie's office; Myka filing the report on the Hyena Jawbone artifact and Claudia, well, Claudia was kind of snooping. Myka's shoulders seemed to shrink at the question.

"That good huh?"

"What?"

"Ehrm… I just thought… maybe you wanted her to be miserable so that she would come back." Claudia blurted out.

"Oh." Silence. "Claudia I…"

"Myka I'm sorry, you know I'm kind of awkward when I'm trying to talk about feelings and stuff."

Myka gave her a small smile. "It's fine Claud."

"So then… what happened? Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah we talked. But… at the same time we didn't. Sometimes it's hard to get the things you want to say to leave your mouth you know? …and then other things come out instead… I think I might have been a bit harsh on her. I mean she has a normal job and a nice house and a loving family now. I just… I just can't believe that H.G. Wells feels satisfied living like that."

"Me neither."

"Huh?"

"Me neither! It's just so… normal!"

"Claud… when I saw her there… I…"

"… You just wanted to hug her and never let go?"

"Uh… Yes. Well… I could let her out of the hug to kiss her."

"Oh."

"I know."

"You've never told her how you feel, have you?" Myka just looked so small.

"No. And now… How could I ever do that now?"

Later that night, Claudia was in her room, pacing back and forth – both literally and in her mind. A person she saw as someone as close as a member of her own family was hurting so bad she almost didn't recognize her. She had always known there was something special about Myka and H.G.'s relationship and after her conversation with Myka earlier… H.G. had to know, right? And she had to feel the same, didn't she? At least Claudia knew it was possible. She remembered her initial shock when H.G. so casually had mentioned that "many of her lovers were men". Wow that felt like a lifetime ago. Now, what could she do to make this better? She wanted to ask Steve for advice, but then she would have to tell him something Myka had said in confidence… Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, looking both annoyed and worried.

"Huh?"

"I've heard you pacing around your room for hours and something is clearly bothering you. Is it about Myka?"

"What! No! Why do you ask?"

"You know I can tell when someone is lying? And I ask because she's sitting on the living room couch with her book as usual, but she isn't reading…" He looked at Claudia with a puzzled expression. "So are you gonna tell me what's up or what?"

Claudia was not one to easily break a friends confidence, but she really couldn't deal with this alone, and Steve… well… she figured Myka would be okay with Steve knowing. She took a deep breath and hurriedly said "Myka is really sad because H.G. left her, I mean the warehouse, after all they've been through and now she has gotten a normal life with a normal man and a kid and a house and a job and also I think Myka might be in love with her."

_Meanwhile in Boone, Wisconsin._

"Emily-"

"Helena. My name is Helena." She and Nate were sitting in the kitchen, trying to talk.

"Uh, Helena…" The name sounded a bit odd coming from Nate… "Helena, why?"

"I… I've had some terrible experiences…"

"_No, this is not a good beginning."_ she thought to herself. Start again.

"I wanted to be normal…" No, this was not it either. "I had this life… I've done some things… I had to leave. I had to!" "_God, I sound like a stubborn child."_

"Okay…"

Who was she trying to convince anyway? Nate, or herself? She made a mental note about not using the words "I had to leave" when talking to Myka. "_Myka._"

"I'm sorry." There really wasn't much she could say. How could she ever begin to explain anything to Nate? In her head she had started to call him Normal Nate. "I… I think I have to leave again."

"I know."

"You know?"

"I've always known."

So she left. Left Nate (to tell the truth, it wasn't that hard), she left Adelaide (that was painful, but she promised to keep in touch), and she left her things (she could send for them later). But where would she go? Back to the Warehouse? No. Not yet. She checked in to the nearest motel.

Helena was sitting on her motel bed, not really sure what to do next, feeling a distinct surge low in her belly. She repeated Myka's parting words to herself over and over… "Or save the world, see what happens."

"_God, I love her!"_ the thought was as clear as day.

Her Farnsworth suddenly buzzed, bringing her back to reality. It was not a thing that happened often, and feelings of both fear and hope hit her as she pulled the device out of her bag. She opened it up to see Claudia looking back at her and immediately yelled "Claudia! Is there something wrong with Myka!?"

A spectrum of different emotions appeared on Claudia's face. She promptly told H.G. that Myka was in no immediate danger, but to say there wasn't anything wrong with her… she couldn't lie. At least now she had verified that Myka's wellbeing was on the other woman's mind. She felt glad Steve had insisted on calling her.

"Uhm. Myka is not that good. She… well she is hurting and that's why I called. You need to come back. You need to make this right."

Helena's face fell. Myka was hurting because of her. But would it really do Myka any good to see her? Claudia seemed to think so… And she really wanted to see Myka…

"I'm leaving in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Helena was standing in the B&B's living room talking to Claudia and Steve when Myka entered. Myka's eyes fell upon Helena and she suddenly looked like she might fall to the floor. Claudia quickly grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

"You OK?"

"Hnnnh."

"OK, Steve and I are just gonna go upstairs and let you and H.G. talk, call if you need us." – and with that, she dragged Myka back into the living room and left with Steve.

Helena stood motionless by the window, waiting for Myka to unfreeze. When she finally did, she rushed over and took Helena into her arms and held her tight, so tight. They stood still for a while, and when Myka felt Helena's shoulders shudder she realized she was crying. Apparently they both were. She lifted her head and looked Helena in the eyes.

"Are you back?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"But… Nate?"

"I left him."

"But…"

"I wanted so much to have a normal life; I convinced myself my feelings for Nate were real. But you can only deny your true feelings for so long."

"Helena…"

"We have a ping!" Artie entered the room, nose buried in a file, giving Myka and Helena just enough time to let go of each other and wipe their eyes. He looked up. "Ms. Wells, you're back! Are you back?"

Soon the team was assembled and seated around the kitchen table. Steve and Pete were trying to be discrete about Myka and Helena's red eyes, Claudia – not so discrete – was studying them, and Artie was murmuring something no one could quite make out. Pete was the one to ask.

"Is H.G. going with us to snag and bag the artifact?"

Artie looked up. "Hrrm…"

"Maybe I should stay here. Let Agent Nielsen talk to Mrs. Frederic and the Regents about my reinstatement."

"Is that what you want then, to be reinstated as a warehouse agent?" Pete asked.

Helena shot a quick glance at Myka. "Yes." She said without hesitation.

Myka's shoulders lifted a little. Claudia smiled.

It was decided that Myka and Steve were to go looking for the artifact, which happened to be located in a small town not too far away. Myka had always found it a bit peculiar, this thing about artifacts showing up within driving distance. Not that she minded. Especially not today.

Pete reluctantly agreed to go with Artie to check on something in the warehouse, while Claudia volunteered to help Helena readjust.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was driving. Myka was sitting next to him with the case file in her lap, not reading. She hadn't had much time to process things as she and Steve left right after the meeting. Myka had looked at Helena, who had given her a tentative smile and reassured her that they would talk later. When Helena would still be at the B&B. Because she wanted to live there again. Helena was back.

In the meantime, Claudia was with Helena in her old room. They were unpacking the few things she had brought with her while Claudia filled her in on some of the cases they'd worked on during the time she was away. However, the conversation somehow transformed into Helena almost interrogating Claudia about Myka, while Claudia tried to figure out exactly what had happened after Myka and Pete left Wisconsin.

In the car, Myka became aware that Steve was looking at her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not yet."

Her phone beeped.

From: Claudia:

Talkin' to H.G. She totally broke up with that dude. Also, she wants to know everything you've been up to… Just wanted to let you know.

Myka was smiling. Maybe she had a chance with Helena after all? She had said something about not denying your true feelings… Now Myka just wanted to get the artifact and go back.

Thankfully it was a quick snag and bag and they were on their way home in no time. Steve had seen Myka's expression change from sad to hopeful and now she seemed utterly determined about something.

"Are you gonna tell her how you feel?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean are you gonna tell her you love her?"

"You know?!"

"Well it is kind of obvious…"

"Oh."

The rest of the drive went by in silence.

Later that night Myka and Helena finally talked. And talked. And talked. There were some harsh words, then soft words as actions were explained, and finally words of forgiveness and love. And when they had said everything that could possibly be said, they just sat there, close, looking at each other.

"May I kiss you now?" Myka whispered. There was no answer. Just soft lips pressed against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing more happened after the kiss. Both Myka and Helena had been exhausted by all their shared emotions and decided to part for the night.

When Myka was leaving for work the next morning, she discreetly opened and looked through Helena's door to find her still sleeping. Figuring Helena's reinstatement would be delayed at least another day, and that she truly needed the rest, Myka let her sleep.

Upon Myka's arrival at the warehouse Artie just huffed a good morning and promptly sent her and Steve down to do inventory. They worked in silence for a while before Steve spoke.

"So you and H.G… kissed?"

"Yes."

"Oh!"

"Yes!"

"I have to admit, I really like not being the only gay on the team."

"Well… you never were. You just didn't know about me."

At this, Steve let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"I might not have been entirely sure but I've always suspected you might be gay…"

"WHAT!?"

"Remember the first time we met?"  
"The Shakespeare case? What about it?"

"The first time I saw you you had on a plaid shirt and gigantic glasses… and worked in a book shop…"

"That is an awful stereotype!"  
"Hmm, I'd say it's a rather valid one."

"But… but that's like saying that you probably wax your chest and totally own a pink feather boa!"

Steve raised an amused eyebrow. "Well…"

"Oh. Oh!"

Now they were both laughing.

"… and that's just the first time I thought about it… You know, every time you talk about H.G. you get this look on your face…"

"Oh God! I've been acting like a total lesbian… shit."

"Haha! Yeah. Also, when I told you and Pete about me being gay you gave me that look of affinity. You know, Pete was being Pete, taking of his shirt, trying to show it was really okay and you just looked at me with eyes that said 'I know. This is great. Wow Pete's silly.'"

"That is exactly what I was thinking!"

"So… is Helena the first woman you…"

"Well, she is the first one I actually kissed."

"But you knew you weren't straight?"

"Yeah… all those fantasies about a naked Gillian Anderson kind of gave _that_ away a long time ago." Myka's cheeks turned into a light shade of red. "Shit. I can't believe I told you that!"

Steve smiled. "I like this. Us. Talking."

"I do too."


	5. Chapter 5

Helena wakes with a smile on her lips. "_Myka."_ This feels right, this feels like home.

She begins her day by making arrangements about having her things delivered. Then she picks up her phone and sends a short text message to Adelaide, letting her know things are well. She feels like this could be a thing they do. At least she hopes it might be. After that she decides to take a walk. All these thoughts need to be sorted. She feels a bit overwhelmed by the warm welcome she has been given by her fellow agents. Claudia hugged her almost before she was inside the door, and although she didn't know Steve that well, he had smiled and made her feel like she belonged. Thinking back she remembered Pete had seemed somewhat unsure regarding how to greet her, and settled on a quick nod. As Myka was the only thing on her mind at the time she didn't think much of it, but now she realizes Pete must have been worried sick about Myka. And about her reaction to Helena being back. She sighs. She is genuinely glad Myka has a friend like Pete, who cares so much about her wellbeing that he treats anyone who might hurt her coldly. Even if that person happens to be Helena herself.

By early afternoon she takes out her phone. "Thinking about you. OK to pop by the warehouse in a bit?"

The answer is instant: "can't wait".

As Myka is putting down her phone Artie informs them he has a "meeting in town" and plans on leaving early.

"Say hi to Vanessa from me!" Claudia lets out and smirks.

Pete, Steve and Claudia all but rushes out as soon as Artie is gone.

"Come on Mykes, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity" Pete grins.

"Yeah yeah Pete, I'll see you later."

She neatly finishes up the days paperwork and then heads for the warehouse library, figuring that is as good a place as any to meet Helena. Not wanting to think too much about what might happen – what she really wants to happen – when Helena arrives, she picks up a book and starts to read.


	6. Chapter 6

When she doesn't find Myka in the office, Helena heads straight for the library - knowing its Myka's favorite place. Upon arrival, she leans against the doorway and watches Myka as she looks up.

"_Shit. She's wearing those tight black pants. Oh God her legs."_ is the first thought to cross Myka's mind.

"Uhm. Hi." is what she actually says.

"Hello."

"_She's walking over. Oh shit. Be cool."_

She quickly rises, and nearly makes her chair tip over, but awkwardly saves it at the last minute. Helena stops only centimeters from Myka's face.

"_What am I doing? Is this what she wants?"_ Helena thinks, suddenly hesitant. Trying to calm herself down she draws in a deep breath, but it has the opposite effect as it hitches in her throat. That is all the confirmation Myka needs and she pushes her lips against Helena's. The kiss is soft and warm and when the tip of Helena's tongue licks Myka's bottom lip she immediately opens her mouth to let their tongues meet.

When they break apart a little while later Myka lets out a small sigh. She looks into Helena's eyes to find pure love and content. And also… hope? She gently lifts her hand to touch Helena's lips and lets it travel to her cheek and down her neck. Without hesitating she continues down between Helena's breasts to hear her breath hitch once again, and then proceeds down to her stomach - where she stops and simply lets her hand rest. Looking up she can see the desire rising in Helena's eyes. She leans in close to her ear and whispers "In case you were still wondering… I want you."

Helena's hands flies up and _grabs her boobs!?_ – that is the phrase Myka would use to describe what is happening. She lets out a surprised laugh.

"I know I know… not very ladylike…" comes Helena's voice. "But I've wanted to do that since forever. Oh Myka how I've imagined this!"

A wave of lust purses through Myka's body. Helena has wanted her since forever. "_And now she is beginning to unbutton my shirt._ _Wow, this is really happening!"_

Myka attempts to firmly lead Helena to the couch. Unfortunately this is the moment when her knees starts to buckle and it turns out to be more of a shuffling movement. Helena seems to be in the same state though, so she doesn't worry about it. As soon as they reach the couch Helena continues with the buttons. Before long she's gotten rid of the shirt and the bra follows suit. Then she stops to simply stare at Myka's bare upper body, as if trying to burn the sight in. Helena moans as she let her eyes wander. It is the most erotic sound Myka's ever heard, and when Helena's hands moves to caress her breasts as her mouth once again meet Myka's, she too lets out a loud moan.

"I can't believe I'm allowed to touch you." she hoarsely murmurs as she grabs Helena's ass.

"Please do."

"… and as much as I enjoy the sight of you in these pants, they need to come off."

"Mnnmmhhm." is the sound that comes from Helena's throat as Myka unbuttons her pants and starts to slide them down her thighs. Helena's legs are marvelous. Once finished baring them completely, Myka lightly strokes her fingertips against Helena's ankle, up the inside of her thigh and continues to softly brush against her sex, on top of her underwear, causing Helena to inhale deeply. There is a large wet spot right where Myka's hand has just been. "Wow."

"Touch me."

Myka feels all her insecurities wash away as she slips her hand inside Helena's panties. Helena moans when Myka slides a finger along her folds and gasps, surprised, as she starts to rub her clitoris in fast hard circles. "Myka!"

"Ssssh, just let go."

And she obliges.

Helena is falling, letting go for the first time in over a hundred years, and it feels fantastic. This is Myka. _Her Myka._ The one person that knows her better than anyone else.

It doesn't take long before Helena shakes hard against Myka's hand. Her head falls back and her eyelids flutter uncontrollably.

"I wasn't sure you could handle slow right now." Myka whispers and wraps her arms against Helena's temporarily limp body.

"I certainly felt like I was about to fall apart…"

"And now?"

"And now… God, Myka. I want to see you naked." And with this, she sits up and starts to remove what's left of her own clothes, urging Myka to do the same.

"Wow." Myka lets out, eyes roaming over a naked Helena.

"Indeed." Helena agrees, not allowing herself to blink.

And suddenly Helena's mouth is on Myka's breast, tongue twirling around a peaked nipple.

"Oh. Unnh." Myka moans as Helena's mouth travel lower. "I love your stomach." Helena murmurs and Myka's hands are in her hair now, clearly wanting her to continue further down. So she does. Myka's body writhes under her touch as Helena places a soft kiss on her most sensitive spot.

"More!" she moans. "Helena, please, inside, now."

Helena starts to flick her tongue in small quick strokes as she simultaneously pushes two fingers inside Myka. She curls them slightly and starts moving in a steady rhythm.

"Oh! Aaaaah… Helenaaa. Mmmmm…" Myka mumbles. Then quietly, "come here, I want to see your face."

And Helena shifts to lie beside Myka. Looking her in the eyes now using both her hands she feels Myka's breath hitch, her whole body tense and then… wetness. Everywhere. Her hands are covered, as are the vast part of Myka's thighs. She can almost see the stunned look now gracing her own face.

Myka giggles. "I probably should have told you that might happen, huh?"

"And ruin this delightful surprise? I think not!" Helena purrs.

As soon as Myka is able to breathe normally again, she finds herself overly aware of the fact that Helena's pubic hair is in contact with her hip. She tries to move but Helena pushes her down and lifts herself up to hover above Myka. Then she starts to flip her long silky hair all over Myka's chest and the only thing Myka can do is to let out a deep growl.

Helena whispers "I think I'm ready for slow now…"

All the little hairs on Myka's back rises. Her skin is burning with anticipation.

Their breasts are finally touching and – _oh!_ – everything is touching as Helena simply lies down on top of her. She interlocks their legs and begins to slowly grind against Myka. This is intense and oh so very intimate. The mere thought of their arousal mixing is enough to make Myka want to scream. And the feeling of it… oh well…

She revels in the smell of sex that is thickening in the air and Helena moans in her ear.

"Oh Myka!" Helena shivers, her breathing uneven. Myka can feel her heartbeat against her own chest and Helena is panting heavily now.

"Helena_._" The name comes out as another moan and Myka lets one of her hands slide between them and into Helena as they continue their slow grinding.

"Yes! Oh! Yes! Myka!"

Both of them are now well on their way towards a second orgasm. Thoughts blur as their senses fill with the overwhelming feelings of warmth and need.

"Myka!"  
"Helena!"

"Aah… Myka…"

"Uuunh… keep going. Oh! Oh! Helena!"

And then it just happens. They collapse in each other's arms as waves of pleasure roams through their bodies.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a quiet car ride back to the B&B. Myka was smiling as she drove, feeling Helena's adoring gaze linger on her relaxed features all the way home. They walked in the front door hand in hand - wanting their family to know about them - only to realize everyone was in their rooms. Deciding to put of the telling-people-moment until the next day, they headed towards the kitchen to grab some dinner.

After the meal (and some evening tea, Helena had insisted), they headed upstairs. At the end of the staircase they reluctantly parted and went to their separate rooms to get ready for the night, but Helena soon emerged and gracefully entered Myka's room.

Myka was already in bed, comfortably snuggled under the covers.

"_She is truly adorable."_ Helena quietly mused. She had always loved that about Myka, the fact that while she was this incredibly strong woman, with – Helena now allowed herself to openly admit – really attractive muscles (God, those _arms_), she was simultaneously able to be soft and delicate.

"You look lovely" she smiled as she crawled into the bed, pulled Myka close and nuzzled into her hair, resting her head against the nape of Myka's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

The night passed, filled with long overdue spooning and the occasional gentle stroke of fingertips against a bare arm. Both Myka and Helena were well rested the next morning.

Pete, Claudia, Steve and Artie were all gathered around the breakfast table when the pair came downstairs. Myka was a bit perplexed by this, as she usually was the first one to attend any meeting, but somehow being early didn't seem as important as it usually did.

Helena saw Pete give Myka one through look, making sure she was OK, and upon seeing his partner so utterly relaxed and content next to Helena, he gave her an open smile. Artie welcomed them with the news that the matter of Helena's reinstatement had been contemplated by the Regents – and that they had decided that her agent status was to be restored right away. As relieved looks formed on all of their faces and congratulations and smiles were shared, Myka's eyes settled on one of Helena's hands. Holding a glass of water her fingers curled just a tiny bit. _"Oh God those fingers."_ Her mind started to wander, going through the events of the previous night and she felt a sudden wetness spread between her legs. _"Shit shit shit. I can NOT be this turned on with all these people in the room. But those fingers! Inside me… No no no. I have to stop this. Think of something disgusting… I know! Pete's chewing! Gross! Pete. Pete's mouth chewing… mouth… Helena's mouth! Oooh those lips. Helena's tongue on my… Oh no."_

Helena had, in the midst of all the congratulatory attention she was being given, noticed Myka's absent look. She appeared to be far away in her mind. When she (unaware of her actions) dreamily licked her lips, Helena realized what was going on. A mischievous smirk formed on her own lips as she decided to tease her lover. The conversation around the table had left the matter of her reinstatement, and as there were no more work related topics to broach, eased into normal breakfast chatter. Helena ran a hand through her hair and leaned her head back. She lifted the glass to her mouth and took a sip of water, continuing by slowly wetting her lips. It seemed to have the desired effect as she watched Myka trying to stifle a gasp.

Next, Helena pretended to have an itch on her chest, drawing Myka's gaze to her cleavage.

"_Oh God is she not wearing a bra!?"_ Myka leaned forward to get a better look. _"What am I doing? This is insane!"_ That's when she realized Helena knew what she was doing.

It also happened to be the moment Claudia turned to look at her and noticed her red cheeks and eyes still fixated on Helena. _"Is she…?"_ Claudia started. A subtle look at Helena's hand still moving casually over her chest confirmed Claudia's suspicion. _"Oh wow. OK. This is happening."_ Both Pete and Artie seemed oblivious to what was going on but when she looked at Steve she saw the glint in his eyes. He looked like he was about to burst into laughter at any second.

"Vibe! Vibe!" Pete announced.

"What kind of vibe!?" five people simultaneously shouted. Artie sounded worried, Helena perplexed, Myka horrified, Steve amused and Claudia amazed. All but Artie (still oblivious) asked themselves the obvious question: Could Pete get sex vibes? The question never got answered though, as Claudia's phone beeped. "Guys, that was the remote alarm system. Something's up at the warehouse."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, let's go through everything that happened yesterday to see if we can find out what triggered this." Artie stated.

Shots of energy were bursting through the air, and at least one blast must have hit a shelf, by the look of several artifacts running amok.

After a detailed report of the previous days inventory happenings, everyone was left confused. There had not been a single disturbance, and none of the tagged artifacts had anything to do with lightning.

Then time seems to freeze as Artie utters the words "this might have been caused by a release of pent-up energy. I just don't know what kind."

Claudia and Steve exchanges amused looks.

"Umm…" Myka starts, only to be interrupted by Pete.

"H.G., you came by here after we left yesterday, right?" The worried look on his face is back. "Did you guys have an argument or something?"

"Not exactly Pete."

"Umm… Pete…" Myka starts again. He looks at her. Then at Helena. Then back at Myka.

"Guys! Oh wow this is so cool! I never thought you would act on that! Wow!" he finally blurts out. Steve and Claudia are both wearing huge grins.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" an irritated Artie asks.

Helena walks over to Myka's side and grabs her hand. "Arthur. Myka and I are in a romantic relationship."

Myka's facial expression changes from nervous to really really happy. They are a couple. Helena pauses for a second, "…and last night when I went over here we-"

"Ms. Wells! That is enough thank you." Artie's face has turned bright red.

"You still don't approve of me?" she looks down, clearly agitated.

"No no no. I mean. Yes. I mean. I understand." He turns to Myka whose smile has started to fade. "I'm quite happy for you. For both of you. But I think I can get by without the… _details_."

Everyone draws a relieved breath.

"Right then. Let's get back to the problem at hand, shall we?" Helena says, gesturing towards the flashes of light outside the office.

Artie confirms that what happened between Myka and Helena probably was the cause of the pent-up energy thing he mentioned. The center of the lightning spectacle seems to be the library…

Claudia clears her throat. "So… I might have a suggestion. Since this wasn't caused by an artifact but by you know, you… Ithinkweshouldcoveryouingoo!"

"Claudia, we can't understand you." Myka kindly looks at the younger agent.

"Ehm. I think we need to neutralize you. And by that I mean cover you in goo."

"Oh. Right. Good idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

The others agree to try Claudia's proposal out and starts to head towards the gooery. Chaos is a mild word to describe what is taking place in the aisles at this point. As the flashes seem to have their sight set on Myka and Helena, and intensifies whenever they are in close proximity to each other, they decide to separate the couple and quickly divide into pairs.

Helena and Steve are the last ones to leave, and on the way he brings up the breakfast situation.

"I don't know if I know you well enough to tell you this but damn… the way you affect Myka… I have to admit, I'm impressed."

Helena blushes. "You know. I'm quite taken with her as well."

"Oh I've noticed." he winks.

They all reach the gooery safe and sound, and the team is soon looking at a sparkling couple drenched in purple goo. Pete is having a hard time holding in his laugh, but turns serious when he gets an angry glare from Artie.

"It seems to have worked!" he states, looking around. The lightning has indeed stopped. Unfortunately a lot of active artifacts are still on the loose… "Pete, Steve, Claudia, what are you waiting for!? Start working!"

They all know this is Artie's way of showing relief.

"OK grumps, calm down." Claudia smiles. No one is moving.

"Sooo Myka, maybe you could take a look at this thing with me over here."

"Smooth Pete" Claudia remarks.

"What? Pete what's going on? I need a shower!"

"Yeah that's… you know maybe… I just…"

"Pete!"

"I think he's trying to tell you that you guys probably shouldn't shower together. You know. Naked. In the warehouse. Right now." Steve calmly interjects.

"Oh God. OK. Yeah. Pete, I'll help you with that thing… over there…"

They walk away, carefully steering clear of any moving thing.

"You are totally picturing H.G. naked in the shower now, aren't you?"

"See, this is why I didn't tell you right away."

"Avoiding the question are we? I knew it!"

Myka just shakes her head. Then she smirks. She is not going to miss out on a perfectly fine opportunity to mess with Pete. "I was totally picturing Helena naked in the shower." Pete's jaw drops to the floor. "…or maybe I said that to get too see that face… you'll never know."

Pete shakes his head to get rid of the image and then turns serious.

"Myka. Are you really OK?"

She keeps on walking, contemplating a good answer.

"Yes. I mean… I wasn't… After everything… but Pete, this is what I want. And I really believe she is back for good."

While Steve and Claudia are taking care of the artifacts, later joined by Pete and a newly showered H.G., Myka gets some time to think as she cleans herself up. And it isn't her usual kind of thinking, the going over every detail, every word kind of threshing. This feels good. She has a wonderful family, and -gasp- a _girlfriend_.

Emerging from the changing room Myka is nearly run down by Claudia. "Quick! Help me catch that jumping thing over there! It's the last one!" she yells, and they both rush after it. Myka holds up a neutralizing bag as the jumping artifact turns and approaches her. She somehow manages to catch it with the bag. "Cool." a breathless Claudia gasps. After a short stop to let Claudia catch her breath, they head for Artie's office.

"That was some breakfast huh?" Claudia hints as soon as her voice is back to normal.

"Hnnnhh… you caught that?"

"Oh yeah."

Myka's eyes are everywhere but on Claudia. "I… um… I didn't… I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"OK not the reaction I was going for…" Claudia turns and gives Myka a serious look. "You know I'm okay with this don't you? I mean. I'm totally shipping you guys. And maybe I was a tiny bit embarrassed to see you like that but well… It was also kind of hilarious. I'm really glad you've found each other."

Myka eventually meets Claudia's sincere eyes and pulls her in for a tight hug. "Thank you."

At last, all the artifacts are back where they belong and it's time to head back to the B&B. In the car, Myka and Helena get a moment alone.

"Well that was an eventful day." Helena sighs.

"Yep."

"Are you OK?"

Myka smiles "I'm better than OK. I'm great."

"I love you."

"_Helena_. I love you too."


End file.
